


The Thrill of First Love

by geeyoulookawful



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeyoulookawful/pseuds/geeyoulookawful
Summary: Exactly the title, but its written as a story instead of a song.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Thrill of First Love

**Author's Note:**

> i roughly based this off of the toursettos cast, but i still kept some elements of the original revival cast

Whizzer was sitting on the couch, drinking tea and reading a book when he heard the familiar sound of the front door opening and shutting, hearing Marvin’s heavy footsteps on the tiled kitchen floor follow after. He had just finished fixing his hair and adjusting his clothes when in came Marvin, tossing his jacket onto the couch next to Whizzer and rushing off to put his briefcase down where he always put it, next to the bookshelf on a small end table.

“You know, if you’re so particular about where that stupid thing goes, then maybe you should try hanging up your clothes for once,” Whizzer chimed.

“You wish,” Marvin shot back, almost passively.

“It’s the right thing to do.” 

“The right thing to do,” Marvin said, “Would be to shave your goddamn legs.

“Ugh, make me sick,”

“Don’t be an asshole,” Marvin scolded, coming back into the room and behind the couch where Whizzer was seated.

“God, you’re impossible.” He hummed appreciatively when Marvin planted his palms on his chest, dragging them up to his shoulders, beginning to massage him. “Mmm, can you believe we’ve been together for only nine months.”

Marvin stopped to correct Whizzer. “It’s actually been ten months,”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure it’s been nine months,”

“No, it’s been ten.”

“Nine,”

“Ten.” Marvin said, a little less playful than before.

Whizzer dropped the issue, and after a beat, he said, “Whatever we just won’t agree on that.”

Marvin corrected Whizzer once again, “Uh, we don’t agree on anything.”

“We  _ won’t _ because you refuse to.”

“We  _ don’t _ cause you’re never correct.”

“Won’t,”

Marvin dug his thumbs into Whizzer’s shoulders, making him shut up. “ _ Don’t _ .”

Whizzer shrugged Marvin’s hands off of him and grabbed his jacket, which was still beside him. “This is so disgusting. You wore this in public? God, you really don’t care about anything, do you?” Not waiting for an answer, he stood up, folding it saying, “You know, if you just shared even a little bit of  _ my _ devotion to…” he looked down at himself, and back up at Marvin, “Style, I bet you’d look at  _ least _ fifty percent better.”

Marvin walked around the couch and up to Whizzer, who seemed to be lost in thought now, mumbling something about men, France, and cufflinks. “You’ve never been to France,” Marvin mentioned.

Whizzer, ignoring this comment, further examined Marvin’s outfit after tossing the jacket back to the couch. “What is this? ‘Wash-n-Wear’?”

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Oh, Whizzer, please share with me your seemingly endless knowledge of… dreck.” He deadpanned, smirking a little.

Whizzer once again ignored Marvin’s rude remarks and grabbed his tie, moving closer. “You should send me flowers someday. It’d make Whizzer happy. Make Whizzer ready to have fun when you get home.”

“Mention is made,” Marvin mumbled as Whizzer began to undo his tie.

“I think they should be roses…” Whizzer trailed off, leaning towards Marvin, his lips slightly parted.

Marvin leaned away, taking Whizzer’s hands off his tie. “Hey, pay attention to what you’re doing. I gotta keep you focused, pretty boy.”

Whizzer scoffed. “You sour so quickly.” he playfully pushed his lover’s chest, only to have Marvin catch his wrist in a tight grip, yanking him closer.

“Hang up your clothes, Marvin, you seem like a breeder.” Whizzer scolded, not really caring about that issue anymore.

Marvin thought back to the day they met for just a moment. It was a dinner party. He was rich, Whizzer was horny, so they fucked in the bathroom and the rest was history. It was a perfect match. Not. He grabbed Whizzer’s hips and spun him around and pulled him close once again. “Close your eyes,” He suggested.

Whizzer did so and groaned quietly when he felt Marvin grind his hips up against his ass. Marvin left a kiss on the back of his neck just before nipping at his ear, making Whizzer lean forward, away from Marvin to glare at him

The two men had had nothing but passion in their relationship, but out of all the… lesser passions… They liked fighting most. It kept things quite interesting to say the least. And to end every fight, there was the inevitable hate sex, where tentions were high and neither of them could tell where anger ended and arousal began.

With Whizzer now facing Marvin again, the latter took this opportunity to drink in the sight of the man before him. His eyes trailed up his body, admiring the way his clothes fit in a comfortable, yet snug way. Admiring the way his sleeves were rolled up halfway, exposing his forearms. The way his shirt, as usual, was open just enough to show his chest and the hair on it. They way- Marvin furrowed his brow and and stepped closer to Whizzer to examine a hickey that he had definitely not left. “What is this-?”

“Hey!” Whizzer stepped back, swatting Marvin’s hands away. He stepped to the side, and Marvin mirrored him. He moved to the other side, and Marvin blocked him once again. “Excuse me,” Whizzer mumbled in a childish tone. Marvin turned, letting him pass.

As Whizzer began to walk away, Marvin put his hand out, trying to catch Whizzer’s. A rare moment of tenderness. He wanted to talk this out with his lover without fighting, but Whizzer jerked his hand away from Marvin’s and grabbed the jacket off the couch once again, folding it up neatly.

“You’re always going out and screwing around. Why can’t you see what a joy monogamy is? What a joy saving yourself for just one man is?” he stopped himself before he could add  _ ‘Am I not enough for you?’ _

“Just leave me then.” Whizzer said, his words clipped.

“Love me,” Marvin said flatly. That was all he wanted. For Whizzer to love him.

“Don’t be foolish,” Whizzer laughed.

“ _ Want _ me.”

“ _ Feed me _ .”

“You’re so cruel… and cheap.” Marvin jabbed, knowing Whizzer hated being called ‘cheap’, even though that’s exactly what he was.

“What I love I devour.” Whizzer snapped, throwing Marvin’s jacket across the room. It landed a few feet away from the briefcase.

“Yeah? And what I covet I keep.” Marvin explained. He wanted Whizzer, so he would do his best to keep him all to himself. “Isn’t that right, Whizzer? I keep you cause I can’t have you, and we fight about it!” Marvin raised his tone. He was best when he cheated, but he’d never do that again. Not to Whizzer. He decided to shove him instead, maybe with a little more force than intended. Whizzer had stumbled back a bit, seemingly surprised.

Whizzer regained his composure and stepped close to Marvin, as if he were leaning in for a kiss, but he pushed Marvin back down onto the couch, and walked around to stand behind him.

“Can you believe,” He repeated what he had said earlier, massaging Marvin’s shoulders. “That we’ve been together for _nine_ _months_?” he hoped Marvin would take the bait.

“Ten months.” Marvin corrected.

“Nine months,”

“We’ve been together for ten mo-”

“Nine months!” Whizzer said, appalled.

“Ten months.”

“Almost a full year,” Whizzer said, walking around the couch to sit himself next to Marvin, who nodded in agreement. “But really who’s keeping track? I’m too busy mounting…" He pasued and Marvin gave him a look. "A display of our affection.” 

Marvin placed his hand comfortably on Whizzer’s upper thigh. Whizzer moved it off. Marvin did it again, and Whizzer repeated his action. Marvin touched his thigh a third time and Whizzer caught his hand, bringing it up and around his shoulder, so that Marvin had an arm wrapped around Whizzer. The latter leaned closer, eyes darting from Marvin’s lips to his eyes rapidly, signalling what he wanted.

Marvin wanted it too, so he also leaned in, eyes heavy with desire, but almost as soon as their lips touched, Whizzer jerked away and stood up saying, “That’s it,” quickly. Marvin caught the waistband of his pants, stopping him in his tracks and spinning him around to face Marvin. Whizzer took Marvin’s tie fully off and threw it in the direction of the briefcase, and the jacket. Marvin stood on the couch and pulled Whizzer close to him, grazing a hand over his chest and opening the shirt just a bit more. Whizzer closed his eyes and smiled, reaching his hands back to feel up the back of Marvin’s legs, but he was pushed away too quickly, and Marvin stepped off the couch, pushing Whizzer backwards so he was kinda draped over it almost horizontally.

Instinctively, Whizzer’s legs fell open, and Marvin leaned over him as if to initiate… something. But all he did was rip Whizzer’s shirt open and pull him up, stepping away to admire his figure once again. Whizzer undid his belt and stepped closer, and Marvin, almost on cue, snapped it out of the loops and tossed it over to where the other discarded accessories had been thrown. 

Whizzer slowly sat back on the couch, letting Marvin tower over him before the latter just pushed him against the back of the couch, their lips connecting, but this time, it would be a while before they parted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! i stole a line from the endlessly talented maybeeatspaghetti. if you find it you get a virtual high-five.


End file.
